A Child Shall Lead Them
by hamsterrox86
Summary: Laura Roslin-Adama's pregnancy triggers the destruction of the 12th Colonies, an obscure Pythian prophecy holds the key to humanity's salvation. A/U of the Reimagined Series, Ensemble canon pairings also.
1. Chapter 1

"I saw a woman"...the Hybrid jerks up from the gelatinous goo she is laying in, her eyes widen as she stares into space. "A child shall lead them...end of line...end of line" she says over and over before leaning back into the tub her body going slack. The congregation of cylons look from her back to their present location, Cavill clears his throat and begins to speak. "That damn woman has been spouting that off and on for a week, hopefully tomorrow she will sing us a new tune" he says with exasperation putting his hand to his face. "If she has been speaking of this for a week don't you think that there is some significance to this?" asks the Six. The hybrid jumps up again from her watery jail to shed some light on their confusion. "Leader...leader...Lead them!", "Laurel wreath and roses, the child of the two will be...end of line...end of line..." she quiets down again as the group again look to each other. "So...uh you want to make something of that drivel?" Cavill spits out turning to the platinum blonde. "Wait," says another female voice from out of the darkness. " I believe what she is saying makes sense, the wife of the Commander her name is Laura Roslin", continues the woman as she steps out of the shadows to reveal Sharon Valerii. Six turns to Sharon "That means...that the child foretold in the human Pythian prophecy is the unborn child of Roslin and Adama? We can't allow this child to be born, you heard the hybrid it will be our end" she says pointing over to the hybrid. Cavill nods and looks to the group gathered "Have the Raiders and Centurions prepare for battle, we are attacking the Colonies, no way the woman and child will survive" he says. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kara Thrace bounds along the corridor "Frak me, i'm going to be late and there isn't even an open bar" she says nearly colliding with Commander Adama and the Secretary of Education who are talking quietly in the back. She stops short ducking herself behind the nearest bulkhead partition hoping to avoid detection managing it, albiet while listening in on their conversation. "I've just recieved word that the Colonies including the President has been destroyed Bill, what are we going to do, what are we going to tell the fleet?" she says "We are all that's left of humanity and we have nowhere to go, how will we survive?" she continues dropping her head low and shutting her eyes. Bill sighs pulling her closely in the dim light of the hallway wrapping his arms around her waist gently "I won't let frakking cylons destroy the rest of my fleet, or what's left of our baby's future, we will find a way to survive Laura, I know Earth is out there. The fleet needs us to be strong they are depending on us"he continues. She looks up at him and nods with a small smile "Mmmh, you should get going to the CIC the fleet needs its Commander" she says placing her hand on his chest. He nods pulling away, "But our fleet needs its new President also" he finishes as he departs turning away from her and passing by Kara's hidden spot never noticing that she heard their entire conversation "Frak me, the Colonies..."she whispers quickly getting up heading down the hallway unbeknownst to Laura who is left standing there leaning against the bulkhead she nods her head and steels herself, walking towards the door of CIC down the hall. Adama, Laura, and Saul Tigh stand around the control panel, Adama announcing to the entire fleet the news of the destruction of the 12 Colonies of Kobol, and the appointment of his wife as the new President of the Twelve Colonies. "Why...why did you do this, all over the baby of the two leaders of the free universe?" Gaius Baltar says turning to the blonde Six standing behind him with her hand on his shoulder. "Because God has a plan for everything, for everyone...you know this Gaius, this baby isn't part of his plan"she says with a smirk. "Doctor Baltar, is something wrong?" Commander Adama asks looking away from the DRAEDIS screen upon hearing him talking to the invisible Six. "No...No...No, not at all" he says "I'm just wondering why after 40 years, the Cylons decide to break their Armistice for no good reason something must have led them to do this. " he says directing his eyes over to Laura who was standing with her arms crossed next to Adama. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes, well I hardly think the off-duty goings on of the President of the Twelves Colonies and the Commander of the Colonial Fleet trumps the importance of Fleet safety" he says to the two black clad Marines standing in front of the hatch of the Commander's quarters. They look at each other before turning to Gaius Baltar again after contemplating the noises they heard coming from the room earlier, "Dr. Baltar they asked not to be disturbed but i'll see what I can do, said Sgt. Auer as he turned to bang on the hatch, hearing his superior officer yell "Enter" before opening the hatch for Dr. Baltar to enter. Bill Adama sat at his desk with a glass of Ambrosia, the cabin dark aside from light being cast on it from his desk lamp. He looks up from his glass to the see the face of Gaius Baltar, "Dr. Baltar pleasure to see you tonight what can I do for you this evening?" he asks as he turns at the opening of the hatch as Laura exits the head tying the sash of her white robe her head down as she finishes tying it "Bill the fact that I only own a few suits now is going to pose a problem in a few months" she says looking up to see Dr. Baltar standing with a slightly smug look on his face. "Dr. Baltar, i'm sorry I didn't realize you had a meeting with the Commander this evening" she said with a blush looking from him to Bill. Six appears on the leather couch across from Bill's desk her body laid out on the couch "Really Gaius...what are you doing? Going to tattle on us to the mom and dad here?" she asks turning onto her stomach flexing her legs behind her back. "Don't make me mad Gaius, I always get even you know" she continues propping her cheek on her hand. "No...don't do that.." he says looking over at Six as Laura raises and eyebrow looking to Bill as Gaius talks to the thin air in front of him. "Dr. Baltar, are you alright" Laura asks turning back to him "You needed to speak to us about something?" she asks walking over to the couch sitting where Six's head was resting, Six now reclining back against the couch her arms stretched along the back. Gaius swallows hard looking from Six to Laura on the couch, "Madam President...I...I...have been told by confidential sources that...the cylons are made to look human. That's why I accompanied you on this trip, I needed to alert the Fleet, the Colonies before it was too late, but i've failed miserably as you can see" he says throwing his hands up. "Dr. Baltar, will you be revealing this so called confidential source of yours so we won't be blindly believing this story your pedalling?" Adama asks taking a sip of his drink before sitting the glass down on the desk. "Dr. thank you for bringing this to the attention of myself and the President, but it is getting late and we will discuss this in furthur detail with you tommorrow"he says motioning towards the hatch as Baltar takes one look to the couch where only Laura sits before turning and exiting without a word. "Bill...if this is true...the people of the Fleet could start widespread panic if this gets out...but to be honest how can we trust him? He is strange, he always seems to be talking to himself, or talking someone who isn't there." she says crossing her arms across her chest. "Laura, one thing at a time, lets see if there is a possibility of investigating these claims of his" he says with a sigh. "And finding you additional clothes to wear, i'm sure there are discreet tailors somewhere within this fleet" he continues. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Frak" Lee yells as he hops off the wing of his Viper "Tyrol get this bird looked over right now" he continues pointing at him as he storms out of the hangar bay with confused and concerned looking Kara hot on his heels. "Lee wait up", she yells jogging to catch up with him "What the hell is going on with you, I've never seen you screw up maneuvers this much, you must be going to see the Old Man is that it?" she continues grabbing his arm. He stops and looks at her before speaking," Yeah well you would be upset to if you went from Captain Apollo hotshot Viper Pilot of Battlestar Imperial to Captain Apollo stationed on Battlestar Galactica with his Commander father, and President stepmother. And on top of that, I am worried about Pres...I mean Laura she has suddenly become Dr. Cottle's new best friend, I am going to talk to them about this." he finishes pulling away from her leaving her standing in the hallway. Laura wraps her arms around Bill's shoulders placing her chin ontop of his head as he is sitting at his desk on his lunch break from his shift in the CIC. "Bill please be civil to Lee when he gets here, for me? I want us to talk to him about the baby before I announce it to the Quorum and Press, he's family and he should know before the word gets out among the fleet. He takes one of her hands that is resting on his chest bringing it to his lips he softly kisses it, "I will if he will, but are you sure you are up to dealing with not only the Quorom but also the press, I know you weren't feeling well earlier it's alright to cancel the meetings if you need to." She straightens up upon hearing this "No, if I do that it will just give them a reason to find fault with the new Administration..."she is cut off by the sound of knocking at their hatch and the voice of a Marine announcing Lee's arrival. "Do not fear Zeus, or Hera topple them from the mount, fear the one who will come from them...the will of God...end of line...end of line...," Cavill wipes his hand over his face hearing the Hybrid speaking these words knowing this means that Laura Roslin is alive. "If we can somehow at least destroy her Adminitration then maybe the child would not be as important, that way we can get closer to her and destroy it if she isn't the President of the Twelve Colonies she won't be guarded as well. We need to activate Representative Marks from Gemenon, he knows the prophecies better than any" he says looking to Six and Eight. "Go to the President, try to get into her inner circle get closer to her and when the time is right strike when she least expects it, oh and Six if your lover gives you any trouble...get rid of him" turning around his chair and standing up leaving the rest of the Cylons at the table. Lee enters his parent's quarters finding his stepmother standing behind his father quietly conversing with him. They both turn after hearing him enter the room, Laura's face reflecting happiness while his father's expression was somewhat smug reflecting his apprehension of his arrival. She embraces Lee, hugging him tightly "I'm so sorry that I haven't had a chance to see you, i've been so busy lately I haven't had a chance to speak to you. I'm sure you feel the same way though" she says pulling away from him as Bill rises to hesitently hug his son. "Dad...its so good to see you, I've been busy myself I haven't had a chance to stop by, working as the CAG and all, it takes up alot of your time." pulling away from his father he continues "I actually was wanting to check up on both of you to make sure you were both doing alright, the rumor mill is rampant upon a Battlestar i'm sure you both know". Laura nods "Well there is something we need to tell you before its another thing you hear via Battlestar rumor mill, i've been in sick bay lately because i'm pregnant I found out the day the Colonies were destroyed i'm holding a press conference to announce it after telling the Quorom" she continues looking over to her husband seeing his facial expression soften some taking his hand. Lee swallows looking from Laura to his father "W-wow..I uh don't know what to say right now" he says with a surprised look all he can seem to do at the moment is look down. Laura smiles "Captain Apollo, it's alright you don't have to say anything, we just wanted you to know, alright?"she says as she moves over to him to touch his arm gently. Their moment was interrupted however by a knock on the hatch signaling Billy's arrival for her to depart for the Quorum meeting and Press Conference. After Laura leaves, Lee and Bill are left standing in the room, the tension now evident in the air of the room. Bill gets out of his chair and walks over to the small bar in his room asking Lee if he would like a drink also he prepares one for himself. He turns back to his son "I've heard that you are having difficulties with your maneuvers, that's not like you son," he says looking down then back up at Lee. "I've been off lately, but I forget that you used to always say a man isn't a man until he wears the wings of a Viper pilot, Gods know you drilled that into Zak enough didn't you", he says looking away. "If its a boy i'm sure you will tell him the same thing, won't you," he looks to his father clutching his glass firmly as he replies. "Your brother made his own choice as we all do, why can't you accept that,". "Why can't you accept that maybe he wasn't like us, and shouldn't have been in the cockpit of a Viper, doesn't mean he wasn't a man" he yells. Their tense discussion is interrupted by the sound of the Comm, Billy is on the other end...informing Bill that the Quorum is in an uproar and he is needed immediately. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bill Adama walks down the corridor leading to the room where the Quorum meeting was being held, he can hear the shouting of the delegates even before opening the door, realizing that whatever is going on is really upsetting the members. He enters the room, as his wife is calling for order in the room all eyes in the room shifting to him as they begin to hit him with questions asking if this was his doing. Before he has a chance to speak up Laura begins speaking again. s decision it is mine, and mine alone. I was advised by the Chief Medical Officer to step down as President and choose a successor for the health of my baby and my own. I am already prepared to name Gemonese delegate, Alistair Marks as my replacement he will take the Oath with the priest shortly. I have already been offered a teaching position for the elementary school age children which I** she continued. **

**All eyes in the room shift from the outgoing President and her husband to the young Alistair Marks, the delegate from Gemenon who would end up bringing a more religious style to the Presidency they knew. He stands up with a smile, t let you downs quarters lost in his thoughts of the news he got from his stepmother, and the fight he had with his father. He nearly runs into Kara who is exiting the officer**Lee, did you hear the news the President stepped down we will have a new President within the hour, the Gemenon delegate accepted the Presidency** she stops speaking as she looks at Lee**Moms why she resigned she and dad just told me,Our agent on Galactica says President Roslin.I think you are underestimating Commander Adama, humans do have the power to destroy but they will protect someone they love, especially a significant other what makes you think she will be so easy to get to brother?EightIf we can** She states. Cavill looks to each of the women before beginning to speak, he continues then standing up.**


	6. Chapter 6

2 months later life in the Fleet had returned to normal for the group of weary survivors of the nuclear holocaust of Caprica and the other Colonies. The people were already enjoying their lives under the leadership of Alistair Marks, Laura Roslin's replacement, or Laura Adama as she was now known throughout the fleet after stepping down. His Administration was receptive to the greivances of the people, and so far things were going smoother than Adar's government. Meanwhile Laura had settled back into the job of school teacher to the young children of the Fleet teaching the Elementary school children, something she had always enjoyed doing much more than being involved in politics and the Government. During the times she wasn't busy at the "school" she spent with Bill preparing for the arrival of the newest member of the fleet, "Baby Adama" as the Fleet addressed it, hoping that they would soon know if it was a girl or a boy. Truth be told there was a poll going on in the fleet that it was going to be a boy, Dr. Cottle being the mastermind behind this, and of course would be the one to break the news to both the parents and the winners and losers of the Fleetwide poll. Even Lee and Kara were enjoying what seemed to be a lull in Cylon attacks, they hadn't seen an attack in weeks which they were finding strange, but the peace everyone was experiencing was short lived. Laura is walking through a dark forest, how she got there she doesn't know she just looks around in awe at the night sky the stars twinkling above her and the moonlight shining down upon her white lace gown. She continues to walk til she reaches the edge of the treeline which gives way to clearing where are stone monuments standing and dark figure standing. She swallows silently and then speaks, "W-who are you?"she asks the figure turning around is finally illuminated by the pale moonlight. The figure in front of her is revealed to be a teenage girl with dark hair down to her knees, the most striking feature is the young woman's eyes which is a deep shade of green. Upon placing her eyes upon Laura, the girl smiles and begins to speak, "Pythia spoke of many things in her legends, of the cycle of life and death and that what happens before will happen again, but there is a way to break this never-ending cycle Pythia said. Pythia speaks of a child, whose birth will be the end of the cycle, a child who must be protected it's birthplace will be where the Lord's once dwelled, humanity's salvation" she continues approaching Laura gently taking her hand in hers."This child, where are its parents, who do we need to protect it from?" she asks looking into the young girl's green eyes. The girl slowly reaches out and touches Laura's face as Laura suddenly wakes up. Laura wakes up gasping, Bill stirring beside her runs his hand from her waist up her side slowly "Shhh, its alright go back to sleep you were dreaming", he says softly resting his hand on her stomach. She smiles some at his words and touch and snuggles into him more to drift back off to sleep until they have to get up. Later on that morning everyone is going about their usual day, Laura grading some paperwork while her children are busy at their desks doing vocabulary assignments. Lost in her grading she doesn't stop until she hears the patter of small feet and voice from the front of her desk. "Ms. Laura, all our mother's helped us make this for you." The little girl at her desk said with a smile handing her a small soft quilted blanket. Laura held the blanket and smiled as the little girl scurried back to her desk, she places the blanket back down and stands up. "How about we stop for the day, so you can go play and I can show the Commander this beautiful blanket that all his future Viper pilots made," she says with a smile as the children gather their things and begin filing out of the room. After the children leave Laura sets to tidying her desk up and erasing the lesson for the day off the chalkboard behind her desk. She turns grabbing her sweater and bag when she hears the door to the room close and footsteps approaching she comes face to face with Gaius Baltar. "Dr. Baltar, what can I help you with? I am sorry but the children have left for the day if you were coming by to teach them something, " she says faking a smile she never did warm up to Baltar very much and he seemed to be very interested in her which bothered her. "Oh I was walking by and figured I'd say hello to the wife of the Commander of the Fleet, and see how you were doing you look tired are you sleeping well at night?" he asks as Six appears in front of him sitting on the edge of Laura's desk swinging her legs. "Gaius showing such concern for another woman, I might have to get jealous I didn't know you liked red heads," she says reaching out and stroking Laura's hair causing Baltar to yell out a loud no which confuses Laura. She is about to speak when she sees her husband enter with a smile on his face, approaching his wife he then turns to Gaius who is staring back and forth between the two. "I was uh just telling your wife that she looks tired, she should get more rest at night I'm sure Dr. Cottle will agree," he says as Bill begins to speak. "We thank you for the concern but Dr. Cottle and Dr. Hames is watching her closely and assures us that everything is fine," he turns to Laura taking her bag and sweater from off the desk as Baltar again begins to speak. "Who, last time I checked besides myself and Dr. Cottle there were no other doctors in the fleet just medics," he looks over to Six who slowly nods her head as he once again begins to speak. "I told you there were cyclons who could look human in the fleet," he says softly turning around and leaving the couple standing in the classroom by themselves. The walk back to their quarters is quiet, entering their cabin Laura turns around to face Bill after he shuts the hatch and walks over to her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her forehead he asks how both his girls day went, Laura pulls away from him wrapping her arms around herself. " I can't sleep at night, I'm always tired I keep having this dream of this girl….I think that she is our daughter she keeps mentioning to the Lords of Kobol and the Pythian prophecy it doesn't make much sense" she continues sitting on the edge of their rack looking up to Bill who has a worried look on his face. "Laura why don't you rest, we have dinner tonight with Saul and Ellen which dealing with those two you need all the strength you can muster" he says with a laugh as he helps tuck her into the rack with a blanket, turning off the light above the rack he quietly ventures over to his desk. 


	7. Chapter 7

…."And that was when I got up on the stage, remember Saul," Ellen says turning to him raising the glass of Ambrosia to her lips with a smile. Laura raising an eyebrow at Ellen, "My..Ellen the fun never stops with you does it," she says glancing down at her watch thinking that they've only been there 2 hours but they were already drunk. Setting her glass down Ellen looks over to Laura narrowing her eyes wondering what on Caprica did Bill Adama, the CO of Battlestar Galactica ever see in a mousy elementary school teacher anyway. "I'm so glad that Saul and I never had children we just would have had less time for each other, you already get so little time together I'm sure don't you Laura," she says running her hand along Saul's arm while looking from Laura to Bill. Bill speaks seeing what Ellen is hinting at "I see Laura quite a bit she only works part time, and if I need to I switch my shift with Saul if I'm needed at home," he concludes leaning over to Laura telling her that he will help clean up to head on home. An hour later Laura is dozing on the couch, the book she had been reading falls to the floor and wakes her from her short nap. She blinks looking around realizing she is at home and that her husband is still nowhere to be found. She slips a sweater on and quietly heads down to the XOs quarters noticing the door is unlocked she slowly pushes it open to see Ellen with her arms around not Saul, but Bill. Bill is gently pushing her away when he notices Laura standing in the doorway looking like she is trying not to burst into tears. Laura swallows and looks from Bill to Ellen who has turned and is looking at her with an innocent look. Laura finally speaks "I guess I was just your consolation prize, a poor man's Ellen…I always wondered what you could possibly see in me" she finishes with a shake of her head. She backs out of the doorway and turns towards the direction of their own quarters not stopping to give Ellen or Bill a chance to catch her. After dealing with Saul who had his problems to deal with, he hurries back to their quarters surprised that the hatch is unlocked. He enters quietly hearing the sound of Laura softly crying on the rack, the blanket pulled up to her chin she turns over after seeing Bill enter telling him to leave. He sits on the edge of the rack and the stretches out beside Laura the smell of Ellen, and ambrosia thick in the air of the room. "Laura she grabbed me I didn't initiate anything, I was pushing her away from me I would never be interested in Ellen I have you, and our little girl" he says. Wrapping his arm around her waist he gently nuzzles his face into the back of her neck "Laura please talk to me, you know I love you," he continues. She continues to lay there saying nothing, Bill sighs and they simply lay there in silence. The next two days brings more silence as they go about their days as they normally would, Laura interacting with Bill, but saying little to nothing to him. By that afternoon Bill is heading from the CIC passing the classroom on the way in hopes of making peace with his wife. He notices a lone girl with braids standing outside the door looking down at the ground and shuffling her feet around. When she notices Bill she smiles "I came back to get my homework, but Ms. Laura is sleeping I didn't want to wake her up". Bill tilts his head at hearing her say this and grabs the nearest crewmember instructing him to take the little girl home, patting the little girl on the head before entering the room. He turns on the lights by the classroom door looking around the deserted classroom he sees no one until he reaches the desk and sees his wife crumpled on the floor in a ball. She stirs as he is places his fingers to her throat to check for a pulse. He can hear her softly murmuring about "Kobol", and "Pythia" as he gathers her in his arms and carries her out of the classroom and in the direction of Sickbay. President of the Twelve Colonies, Alistair Marks sits at his desk listening over the wireless with a smirk as he hears word that Laura Adama was admitted to sickbay after being found unconscious by her husband. He turns to the Simon model that is sitting in front of him, "I hope this means we will be rid of her and the child, "he says. Simon shakes his head stating that she will probably be put on bed rest for her blood pressure, but that Cavill is growing paranoid. "Cavill says that the Hybrid is now speaking of the leader who will bring the people to the Promised Land, "he continues. "In that case Mrs. Adama may be more use to us alive, tell Cavill to let her lead us to this Promised Land…then we kill the humans," he says looking out into space. Sickbay is eerily quiet except for the drip of the saline that is connected to Laura's IV, Bill holding the chilled hand in his as her eyes slowly flutter open. "Mmmh, Bill I was dreaming…of Kobol…I was there with Persephone, our little girl….Pythia…prophecy, "she murmured again before falling back asleep. He lets go of her hand and exits sick bay to get the one thing has he seen in years, the Sacred Scrolls to hopefully find some answers. 


	8. Chapter 8

Bill sits by Laura's bedside looking at the Scrolls in his hand with a sigh knowing with his limited religious knowledge he's the last person that would be expected to interpret the meaning. He looks up to find green eyes staring at him from the bed Laura reaches out to take his hand acknowledging that the Ellen incident is long forgotten. He smiles giving her hand a kiss before sitting it down explaining that she could go home today, but that she is to rest more often. She leans to try to kiss him as the smell of cigarette smoke signals the arrival of Doc Cottle, who is being followed by the new doctor under him. "Well young lady you are free to go, but we may have to put you on bed rest if you have any other issues your blood pressure was high," he says putting out his cigarette. Laura nods in understanding as she walks away with Bill a shiver running down her back as the other doctor stares at her. They walk into their quarters silently Bill noticing that Laura is still very quiet and seems uneasy ever since she left sickbay. He pulls her close to him, she rests her head against his chest softly telling him she thinks that the new doctor can't be trusted. He pulls her away with a smile, "Laura you're just scared ever since Doc Cottle warned you to be careful because the pregnancy is high risk you've been acting strange." She steps back from him in disbelief and finally speaks again," I'm not acting weird our little girl is speaking to me she needs to be born on Kobol to fulfill the prophecy the cylons don't want that," she finishes turning away. Bill sighs bringing his arms around her again to pull her close resting his hands on her belly. "There's a service today for a civilian who died, if I go and talk to the priestess Elosha will this make you feel better," he asks as her hands join his. She makes a soft hum in the affirmative and tilts her head back to look up at him with her own look of disbelief. President Marks watched from his spot in the hanger deck as Commander Adama approached the chaplain Elsoha, with a frown knowing this wasn't good. He motioned for the Simon model trying to make their conversation as normal as possible while instructing him to visit Mrs. Adama. When he finishes speaking to him he turns to see Adama is gone having left with Elosha, "Damn" he murmurs to himself. The priestess turns from the window she is staring out of, "I know why you are here your wife she's being having visions of your child hasn't she", she asks. He nods asking how she could possibly know this, "Pythia describes the birth of a child who will bring an end to this cycle of birth and death your baby is this child" she explains. She lights a candle and then motions for him to sit on the couch as she unrolls an elaborately decorated scroll and then begins speaking. "The child will be born in the city of the Gods in the Tomb of Athena but be warned to trespass a blood offering will be made" she says swallowing hard. "The prophet speaks of a star formation that point the way to Kobol," she continues handing it to him he knows what he needs to do. Laura lies in her bed with her back to the hatch dozing when she hears the door open she opens her eyes and rubs them. She sits up with smile which quickly fades when she comes face to face with the Simon model who shut the door and locked it. She looks at him with fear in her eyes "I knew, that there was something about you…you always look at me like I'm an experiment for you," she says as he reaches out and strokes her cheek. She turns her face from him quickly to signal for him to not touch her, "I won't let you hurt my baby" she says as he pulls his hand away. "Laura surrendering will be so much easier, I don't want to hurt you,"he says as the hatch opens. Bill had walked in reading a report to look up and see the doctor standing in front of his wife, a look of horror on her face. He drops the report quickly demanding that he step away from his wife, as two armed Marines burst into the room by sheer luck. Meanwhile in the XO's office Tigh is nursing a tumbler full of ambrosia as Ellen lounges on the rack with her feet arched back. "Saul you can't honestly believe that Commander Adama can stay in command do you, the little wife is about to have a baby," she says. Saul sighs downing the rest of the drink, "Ellen shut up he's raised a family he'll be fine…"he is cut off by Ellen who rose from the rack. "Saul you know that you should be in charged not him, others think this don't be naïve", she continues. Saul looks over to her and back down to a picture of himself and Bill on "Valkyrie" together. "You're crazy Ellen, I won't take this ship from the Old Man," he says watching as a smirk plays across her face. A knock on the hatch interrupts their conversation as Ellen opens the door to reveal President Marks standing there. "You can kill me but another will be in my place you can't stop us and, you can't protect…"he says his speech ends after a dull pop is heard in the room. Simon falls to the ground in a pool of blood as Bill rushes to Laura asking if she is alright. Tears stream down her face as he moves her towards his desk way from the body. "Laura, it's alright I won't let them hurt you we are going to find Kobol we will be safe there", he says. In CIC Gaeta, has the star map spread across the console, "Alright everyone who is ready to find Kobol", he says with a laugh as Lee and Kara look on. "So let me get this straight we are looking for the planet Kobol so his wife can give birth there?" Kara says with a laught. "I think Laura has been getting to him, he gets all this from the Chaplain and now here we are looking at a star map,"she continues. Lee rubs his forehead "Maybe there is some truth to it," he says turning to Kara. 


End file.
